I'm On The Case
by Rivkele
Summary: Reader finds Adachi in the T.V. world; is he friend or foe? Adachi x Reader. Some mild Yosuke/Souji. Fair warning: assumes Reader is female.
1. Mr Adachi?

You were back in the T.V. world again. As far as you could tell, the surroundings changed every time you visited. A weird fog at the end of a corridor a little ways away intrigued you; while Souji and Yosuke were discussing the girls with Teddie, you snuck off in the direction of the mist.

Around the middle of the hallway-although you weren't sure exactly where you were- you found yourself completely engulfed in the strange fog. It was so thick, you could hardly see your hand reaching out to feel along the wall. You felt calm, even though you knew that this dimension was dangerous. It was exciting to finally be able to explore on your own without the boys tagging along! You were vaguely aware of someone calling your voice from the way you came.

"_{y/n}_! Where'd you go?" Did Yosuke actually sound.. concerned? Nah, couldn't be. The fog was probably just making it hard to hear. You continued down the corridor and ended up in a room.

Wait, this was weird. It felt familiar here. Had you been here before? Before you could place the sensation of deja vu and connect it with a previous visit, you felt a hand grip your shoulder. You whipped around.

"Oh, hey, _{y/n}_. Sorry for startling you." There was a man standing a foot away, still awkwardly holding your shoulder. He seemed to notice this at the same time you did, and he quickly removed his hand and rubbed his neck with it. "S-sorry. So you got lost, too?"

You weren't sure how to reply. He obviously knew you from somewhere, but wher- oh! He was that detective that worked with Souji's uncle. Adachi Tohru. This was the first time you had seen him so casually dressed, though; normally he donned a suit that didn't really match his young face. And what was he even doing in the T.V. world?

"Actually, I was just interested by something I saw down this way." You shrugged. Did Adachi always look so smug? "Although I guess I'm lost now, since the others probably went off without me." Yeah, he definitely looked cocky. 

"So that just leaves us, huh?" He moved forward by a step and you instinctively inched back. Whatever he was hinting at, you didn't think it would end well. The two of you continued your odd dance, him advancing, you retreating. That is, until your back bumped into something. You found yourself flush against a wall of the small room, with the older man holding you in place with his body.

"..Mr. A-Adachi?" You stammered out. One of his hands came up to cup your cheek, and the other entwined with your fingers. You closed your eyes and willed yourself to believe this wasn't happening. 'Not here!' your thoughts frantically screamed. When no further contact was initiated, you cracked open one of your eyes. Adachi was standing a foot away from you with a confused look twisting his usually pleasant features. 

"Something wrong, _{y/n}_? C'mon, let's go find the others!" Now it was your turn to look baffled. It was when he practically dragged you out of the room that you realized he was still grasping your hand, and you surprisingly didn't care. In fact, were you blushing...?


	2. Call Me Tohru

Adachi slowed to a walk, no longer forcibly pulling you, but wordlessly refusing to let go of your hand. Every time you tried to ease out of his grip, he would squeeze your hand, making it even more difficult to get out of his already-tight hold. Eventually you gave up, but not without much rolling of your eyes.

You were curious to see where he was leading you, but you had a feeling that he knew as much about the place as you did. The pair of you passed what seemed like hundreds of doors; some were locked, some looked menacing, and some were merely doorways. But in none of the rooms did you find Souji, Yosuke or Teddie. If you were lost before, you certainly were now. You piped up.

"Umm, Mr. Adachi-" you were interrupted.

"Please, _{y/n}_, call me Tohru," the dark-haired man stated. "Seeing as how we're stuck together in a place like this, there's no need for formality." He laughed, and then glanced at you with a smirk gracing his lips. You started again.

"Alright.. Tohru. Well, I just wanted to know where we're going, because you're leading me somewhere and it doesn't really look like you know where you're going, either. I thought you were going to help me find my friends." You ended the sentence rather quickly, not wanting to hurt the man's feelings in case he really did have a destination in mind. You shamefacedly looked down and examined the floor. As you expected, Adachi's feet stopped and he turned to face you. When you met his gaze, though, he certainly didn't look offended.

Actually, he looked.. kind of hot.

...Wait, what? What were you thinking of? You had only been around this man for a couple of hours! Sure, he had nice, soft-looking black hair, and a chiseled face, and- woah! You shook your head slightly to try to lose that train of thought. You locked eyes with him again, this time feeling rather embarrassed. At least he couldn't read your mind.

Or maybe he could. He strode over to you, pressing you into another wall. His face was dangerously close.

"Why would you want to hang out with those little boys when you have enough man right in front of you?" He leaned even closer; you could feel his breath on your cheek. "I'm sure I could.. satisfy you. Or are you just in that much of a hurry to get to a room?" His eyes were half-lidded, and you only caught a glimpse of grey irises before his lids covered the colour completely. It took you a second to process the fact that his lips were smashed into yours.

Your initial reaction was to push him away, but he had somehow gotten a hold of your wrists, and was keeping them neutral in one of his large hands. Deciding that this definitely wasn't the worst thing you had done, you acquiesced into the kiss. To fully enjoy the experience, you also closed your eyes. Sensing that you weren't going to struggle, Adachi let go of your arms, which you snaked around his neck. With his hands empty, the man rested his fingers lightly on your hips, and you moved closer to him. He took that as permission to be more aggressive, and slid an inquisitive hand up your shirt.

At his touch, you moaned into the kiss, and the sound brought you to your senses. You abruptly pulled away. Adachi moved back, his face tinted pink and not able to meet your eye. He was always so shy and somewhat clumsy when he wasn't trying to seduce you.

"...Well, let's keep going, hmm? T-they might be around here somewhere.." Adachi fumbled with his words. His hand was back on his neck, rubbing furiously. He reached out to take your hand again, but hesitated. He looked at you with one eyebrow quirked, letting you take control.

You smiled at that; the place certainly was spooky, and it would be nice to have the confirmation of skin on skin to show that you weren't alone. Of course, that was it. Your fingers tangled with his again, and you secretly hoped that Souji and Yosuke wouldn't show up for a while.


	3. II'm not gay!

"Hey, Yosuke?"

Hearing his name, the young man turned around. 

"What's up, Seta?" Yosuke questioned. He eyed his friend, who was leaning against a wall, apparently tired. They had spent what felt like hours searching the T.V. world for you without luck. 

When Souji remained silent, Yosuke looked at him more closely. Souji's eyes were half-closed and he was staring at his feet, while the toes of his right foot traced circles on the floor. There was a light blush tingeing his normally pale complexion. Whatever he was trying to say was stuck in his throat. Yosuke knew that Souji was always pretty quiet, but this was a different sort of silence. 

Yosuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had never known Souji to be like this. He was worried about his friend, that maybe the recent events had been affecting him more than he had let on. The brown-haired man strode across the room and placed his hand lightly on the other's shoulder. Yosuke could feel Souji shaking. 

"Seta.. what is it? If there's something wrong, I'm here." Yosuke started a bit when Souji moved into his touch, and even more when Souji rested his forehead on his friend's chest. All Yosuke could see at this point was the silver tone of Souji's hair. He felt his cheeks heating up, but stiffened when the shorter man started talking. 

"Yosuke, I.. Ahh, nevermind. I can't say it. We should keep searching for _{y/n}_." Souji mentally slapped himself for being so weak. But it wasn't like what he wanted to say would change anything anyways; or at least, that's what he thought. Souji moved as though to step away from Yosuke, but stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his frame. Startled, he looked up. 

"I'm sure _{y/n}_ isn't in any danger, or Teddie would have warned us. You're obviously keyed up about something. Tell me." Even though Yosuke's face was turned, Souji could still tell that his friend cared. "So, Seta? You gonna come clean soon?" 

"W-well, it's just.. I-I think.." Souji's words were still barely passing his lips, and Yosuke had had enough. He pressed his mouth against Souji's in an attempt to shut him up. "I-mph!" 

Yosuke felt the smaller man relax in his arms, and he silently congratulated himself on calming Souji down. That's when he realized what he was doing and caught up with his actions. He gently pried the silver-haired boy off of him, and blushed even harder. Souji noticed that Yosuke's breath was coming faster than it usually did, that his own heart was pounding. The two distanced themselves, unable to meet the others' eyes. Yosuke was the first to break the silence. 

"Where'd that bear wander off to, anyway?"


End file.
